6th Season (House M.D.)
The Complete 6th Season premiered September 21, 2009 ended May 17, 2010 with 22 episodes even the 60-minute episode of the entire movie. Episodes #Episode 1 and 2 (111/112): Broken - September 21, 2009 Written by: David Foster, Russel Friend, Garrett Lerner and David Shore, Directed by: Katie Jacobs #Episode 3 (113): Epic Fail - September 28, 2009 Written by: Sara Hess and Liz Friedman, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 4 (114): The Tyrant - October 5, 2009 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 5 (115): Instant Karma - October 12, 2009 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 6 (116): Brave Heart - October 19, 2009 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: Matt Shakman #Episode 7 (117): Known Unknowns - November 9, 2009 Written by: Doris Egan and Matthew V. Lewis, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 8 (118): Teamwork - November 16, 2009 Written by: Eli Attie, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 9 (119): Ignorance is Bliss - November 23, 2009 Written by: David Hostelton, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 10 (120): Wilson - November 30, 2009 Written by: David Foster, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter #Episode 11 (121): The Down Low - January 11, 2010 Written by: Sara Hess and Liz Friedman, Directed by: Nick Gomez #Episode 12 (122): Remorse - January 25, 2010 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: Andrew Bernstein #Episode 13 (123): Moving the Chains - February 1, 2010 Written by: Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 14 (124): 5 to 9 - February 8, 2010 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Andrew Bernstein #Episode 15 (125): Private Lives - March 8, 2010 Written by: Doris Egan, Directed by: Sanford Bookstaver #Episode 16 (126): Black Hole - March 15, 2010 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 17 (127): Lockdown - April 12, 2010 Teleplay by: Eli Attie, Peter Blake, Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Story by: Eli Attie and Peter Blake, Directed by: Hugh Laurie #Episode 18 (128): Knight Fall - April 19, 2010 Written by: John C. Kelley, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella #Episode 19 (129): Open and Shut - April 26, 2010 Written by: Liz Friedman and Sara Hess, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 20 (130): The Choice - May 3, 2010 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella #Episode 21 (131): Baggage - May 10, 2010 Written by: Doris Egan and David Foster, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 22 (132): Help Me - May 17, 2010 Written by: Peter Blake, Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes Voice Cast *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House *Lisa Edelstein as Dr. Lisa Cuddy *Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman *Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson *Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron *Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase *Peter Jacobson as Dr. Chris Taub *Olivia Wilde as Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley Recurring *Michael Weston as Lucas Douglas *Jennifer Crystal Foley as Rachel Taub *Andre Braugher as Dr. Darryl Nolan *Cynthia Watros as Dr. Sam Carr *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Juan "Alvie" Álvarez *Patrick Price as Nurse Jeffrey Sparkman *Tracy Vilar as Nurse Regina *Christina Vidal as Nurse Sandy *Maurice Godin as Dr. Lawrence Hourani *Ron Perkins as Dr. Ron Simpson *Nigel Gibbs as Sanford Wells Guest Cast Franka Potente, Megan Dodds, Rick D. Wasserman, James Earl Jones, Lee Tergesen, Jon Seda, Annabelle Attanasio, Jolene Blalock, Troy Garity, Esteban Powell, Joshua Malina, Katherine LaNasa, Marnette Patterson, Ethan Embry, Sasha Alexander, Nick Chinlund, Beau Garrett, Da'Vone McDonald, Orlando Jones, Patrick St. Esprit, Laura Prepon, Cali Fredrichs, Nick Eversman, David Strathairn, Riki Lindhome, Noah Segan, Sarah Jones, Sarah Wayne Callies, Adam Garcia, Eva Amurri, Zoe McLellan and China Jesusita Shavers DVD Boxset *The entire 6th season aired May 21, 2010 along with the movie Shrek Forever After. *Number of Discs: 6 Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki